A Very Timelord Christmas
by psycHOTic13
Summary: A short Yowzah oneshot based on a prompt from ImagineYourOTP on Tumblr. Follows the Doctor and River on Christmas day. (Rating for occasional references to character death.)


A Very Timelord Christmas

_A short Yowzah oneshot based on a prompt from ImagineYourOTP on Tumblr;_

_Imagine Person A of your OTP has never been able to celebrate Christmas before, and their sheer delight as they experience everything for the first time is so contagious that Person B can't help but get into the spirit of things as well._

_As always I own nothing, no seriously not even my soul._

River awoke suddenly, a high-pitched screeching noise had disturbed her slumber and she wondered what on Gallifrey it could be, she rolled over sleepily, eyes only half open, and checked the alarm clock, urgh it was only 5am and she was considering going back to sleep for a couple of hours when suddenly

'Its christmaaaaaaaaaaas' the Doctor shouted with all the enthusiasm of a 7-year-old child.

'I am well aware of the date, sweetie, but it's no excuse for waking me at this hour. Where exactly is it we're going?' She asked, recognising the sound of the TARDIS' breaks.

'Round in circles, I knew the noise would wake you, I couldn't have waited much longer to open my presents. Oh and if you think it's too early we'll just pop forward an hour, time machines are rather useful you know' he replied with the same enthusiasm.

River sighed and got up, she wondered just how long the Doctor had been awake but she daren't ask. River had never liked Christmas; she had usually spent it alone in her cell and was, as a result, a definite Scrooge. She dressed and entered the console room, where she found the Doctor bounding around excitedly eating ice-cream straight from the tub. He caught her staring sternly at the tub, 'Christmas treat' he shrugged. River could tell it was going to be a long day and was starting to contemplate flying the TARDIS a few hours into the future, just to cut short her suffering.

'Just open them, if you're really that bothered' she remarked when she caught him staring longingly at the enormous pile of presents under the even bigger tree, from his various friends from every corner of the universe. The Doctor wasted no time getting started on the huge pile of gifts and was finished in just over an hour, by which time he had gained many a weird and wonderful present, including a bigger on the inside packet of Jammie Dodgers and a new silk bowtie, the latter of the which had been his gift from River.

Glad that the festive ordeal was over River turned to leave the room and perhaps seek some peace and quiet in the library, when the Doctor got up and ran over to her, kissed her on the cheek and handed her a small, carefully wrapped package. 'What's this?' she asked a little stupidly. 'Your present, obviously' the Doctor replied. River slowly undid the ribbon, and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a sonic screwdriver, a newer model than the Doctor' s. Her heart melted a little at the sentiment, she almost forgot how much she hated Christmas, almost.

'Where to then?' she asked.

'well I thought we could visit some old friends this morning, have Christmas dinner somewhere, then go to the Singing towers of Darrilium, I've been promising for ages, can't put it off much longer.'

River wondered why he would want to put it off at all, but chose not to ask. The TARDIS started up as they got into the same old argument over the breaks and off they went. The morning went quickly; they visited all of the Doctor's previous companions, well the ones that weren't dead or in parallel universes other equally problematic situations. By 2pm the Doctor and River had eaten 3 helpings of Christmas dinner all with different people, and where more than a little full, especially after the Doctor had insisted on introducing absolutely everyone they visited to fish fingers and custard.

River, though she would never admit it, was starting to warm to Christmas. The doctor's excitement, she thought, must be contagious because she couldn't help smiling every time he pulled a cracker at the look of happiness on his face. Although occasionally throughout the day she thought she saw a somewhat sad look on his face, but he quickly rearranged his features into a smile whenever he caught her looking. She didn't enquire as to why he was sad, she just assumed it was probably because they couldn't visit her parents today. Only he knew it was because she would be leaving any day now, leaving to go meet a younger version of him in the library and that he would lose her there, just like he lost everybody in the end.

They spent the afternoon at the singing towers, which were beautiful, although the Doctor couldn't appreciate them. They had a picnic under the early evening stars as the towers sung on into the night. River joked that last time they had a picnic she had killed him and for a minute he laughed too until he realised that picnics must be a symbol of death for the both of them.

It was dark when they headed back to the TARDIS; he opened the doors with a snap of his fingers and chuckled as he noticed Sexy had made it so there was mistletoe hanging from the middle of the doorframe. 'Probably full of Nargles' he thought to himself and laughed inwardly at his own joke. He leant forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, before whispering in it. He pulled back and kissed her softly.

'I love you, you know?' he said wanting to let her know once more before she had to go to the library.

'I know' she replied in her usual flirty tone.

Later that night, when she was sleeping deeply, he awoke. He stroked her hair as she slept, 'I can't let you die, not without knowing you are loved, by so many and so much, and by no one more than me.' He said to her, echoing her words from so long ago. Tears filled his eyes and one rolled down his cheek, he kissed her on her cheek, 'goodbye sweetie'.

_I cried writing this and I'm so sorry _you_ had to_ _read that. I was listening to Cha Cha Bang by the Van Susans and I'm starting to think that it could be their song, it describes them pretty well. Please review, many thanks. _


End file.
